Discovery Kids
thumb|200px Discovery Kids é um canal de televisão por assinatura norte-americano lançado em 1 de abril de 1996 de propriedade da Discovery Communications voltado em temas educativos para crianças. O canal está disponível atualmente em Miami, América Latina e Ásia, sendo estes os únicos lugares bem sucedidos em transmissão. O Discovery Kids estava disponível no Canadá, mas foi substituído em 2 de novembro de 2009 por uma versão canadense da Nickelodeon. No Reino Unido o canal estava disponível na Sky Digital, encerrando as transmissões em 28 de fevereiro de 2007. Além disso, a versão dos Estados Unidos do canal foi relançado em 10 de outubro de 2010 como um canal controlado conjuntamente pela Discovery juntamente com a empresa de brinquedos Hasbro, chamado de Hub Network direcionado para crianças de 10 a 12 anos de idade. Em abril de 2012, no entanto, foi lançada uma versão do Discovery Kids na Ásia. História O canal começou a transmitir em Abril de 1996. Originalmente, sua programação era destinada às crianças, pré-adolecentes e adolescentes, tendo programas como Escritor Fantasma, Mecânica Popular Para Jovens e Cyberkids. Em 2002, quando o Discovery Kids nos Estados Unidos estava sendo lançado como um bloco de programação na NBC, o canal latino-americano mudou sua programação para focar principalmente o público pré-escolar. A programação era diariamente para as crianças, enquanto a série para adolescentes foi ao ar somente nos fins de semana. Isso ocorreu devido à baixa audiência na programação não-pré-escolar e com a dura concorrência com os canais norte-americanos de televisão como Boomerang, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Disney XD e Nickelodeon. Em janeiro de 2003, o canal mudou sua programação para atingir principalmente o publico pré-escolar e retirando toda a série teen por completo, tendo apenas séries e shows para as crianças, sete dias por semana. Em março de 2005, o canal apresentou Doki, um cão que se tornou o mascote oficial do canal. Em abril de 2008, Doki foi acompanhado por Mundi, uma inseta fêmea que serve como seu melhor amigo. Em março de 2009, o canal tinha pessoas que eram amigos de Doki, incluindo Gabi, uma gata Oto, um tamanduá Fico, uma Foca e Anabella, um flamingo. Alguns novos gráficos desenhados por Cuppa Coffee, caracterizando um cão CGI, também foram introduzidos neste momento. Apenas em 2013, o Doki foi acompanhado por Max, um robô que tem coisas para pensar, tem painel solar com a energia do sol. Em 30 de março de 2009, o canal mudou radicalmente seu logotipo, e adotou uma nova programação, para-choques e horários. Nos EUA, está disponível como um bloco no Discovery Familia, conhecido como Discovery Kids em Espanhol. Em 15 de abril de 2013, com a estreia da série animada do mascote oficial do canal, o DK alterna as vinhetas e estreia o formato HD na minoria das operadoras de TV por assinatura. Parceria com a Hasbro A Hasbro Studios fez no dia 20 de setembro de 2011 uma parceria com o Discovery Kids, para o canal ter direito as séries animadas do canal The Hub que são: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers Rescue Bots e The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, para México, Brasil, Peru, Chile, Colômbia e Uruguai. Zonas O Discovery Kids tem 4 sinais (também chamado de Zonas) ao redor da América, que são: * Miami e América Latina: transmissão em espanhol e apenas para Miami e os países da região, exceto México e Argentina. * México: Transmite em espanhol exclusivamente para aquele país, com diferentes horários de programação e variáveis da série. * Argentina: Transmite em espanhol exclusivamente para aquele país, com diferentes horários de programação. * Brasil: Transmite em Português exclusivamente para aquele país, com diferentes horários de programação e variáveis da série. Regiões Estados Unidos Ele começou sua transmissão em 07 de outubro de 1996 e terminou sua transmissão em 10 de outubro de 2010 e foi substituído pelo Hub Network e bloco do canal NBC e chamado de Qubo, mas o site ainda existe. Canadá Ele começou suas transmissões em 03 de setembro de 2001 e terminou sua transmissão em 1 de Novembro de 2009 e foi substituído pela Nickelodeon. Reino Unido Ele começou suas transmissões em 1 de Fevereiro de 2000, e terminou a sua transmissão em 28 de fevereiro de 2007, para a substituição e cancelamento de Discovery Turbo. Ásia Iniciou as transmissões em 2 de abril de 2012 até agora. Blocos de Programação *'SempreKids (2 de dezembro de 2011 - 12 de abril de 2013)': Este bloco ia ao ar nas sextas às 8 da noite e era reprisado nos domingos às 7 da noite,só era transmitido a série O Pequeno Príncipe e por ser substituído pela nova série de Doki,o bloco desapareceu, e nunca mais foi transmitido. *'Kids no Comando (7 de janeiro de 2012 - presente)': Este bloco vai ao ar aos sábados do meio-dia até as 1 e meia da tarde, nesse bloco só pode votar on-line para a série que eles escolherem.A votação só é valida de Segunda a Quinta no site da Discovery Kids. * Domingo Pé de Cachimbo (7 de julho de 2013 - presente): Este bloco vai ao ar nos domingos às 10 da manhã e é transmitido Filmes, Séries, Estreias, etc, até 9 de novembro de 2013 a reprise passou nos sábados às 10 da noite. Desde 16 de novembro de 2013, a reprise passou a ser exibido às 8 e meia da noite. * Vamos Acordar! (5 de outubro de 2013 - presente): Este bloco vai ao ar nos sábados e domingos às 6 da manhã e é transmitido séries pré-escolares. * Kid+(estreia 15 de março de 2015):Será as dez horas.Conta com séries "consagradas" da Discovery Kids. Slogans *1996-1998: Baterias Incluídas. *1998-2002: Não é um Canal Infantil, É um Canal Para Crianças. *1998-2004: Tinha Que Ser Aqui, No Discovery Kids. *1999-presente: Aqui no Discovery Kids. *2006: Discovery Kids, Um Mundo a Descobrir. *2012: É tudo de bom! *2013-presente: (Durante o mês de Dezembro): Discovery Kids começa com D: de dar muito amor! Referências Categoria:Canais